rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
More of Her Voice
Siva is emotionally drained. The weight of her loneliness is bringing her to a low, but her loneliness doesn't last long, not if Red has anything to do with it. EXP Awarded Red - 120 EXP (Red's silly shenanigans win him a place in Siva's heart.) Siva Mako - 120 EXP (From depressed to happy to depressed, Siva undergoes a roller coaster of emotions with Red.) Roleplay A sullen-looking woman made her way through the streets of Vacuo. She had pale gray skin and a shock of white hair, as well as blue eyes that looked like little ice chips in the middle of the desert kingdom. She was feeling depressed and alone, and when she got like this she knew there was only one thing for it: alcohol. She made her way to the nearest watering hole, and walked in. Amidst the clamor of the patrons and the jazz band playing in one corner, she sat down at the bar and flicked a twenty-lien note on the counter. "Scotch," she said in a low, somewhat rough tone. "Straight." The bartender of the rather seedy establishment swiftly poured her a shot glass of rich, amber liquid, which the woman downed in a single gulp. It burned like fire going down. But she didn't care. "Another," she said. The bartender poured her another, and she did the same thing. "Another." And the process repeated. This would likely go on for some time; it wouldn't have been the first time she drowned her sorrows in drink. This time, she'd tried making a friend and it had ended horribly. To her, it seemed like fate's way of reminding her she'd always be alone. She wanted me forget the whole incident as soon as possible. Hence the booze. As if on queue, Red appeared as his target started to wallow in her loneliness. He entered right on time before the level of alcohol consumed became dangerously high. Although in the area watching prior to this, he didn't really find it in his place to get involved and simply observed her natural behavior until it started to show to be an immediate health concern. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder but it was a small gesture and placed a 5-lien note on the table as tip as well as a note with the chemical symbol "H2O" for water as he waited a minute for it to be brought to them. When it was he smiled and respectfully waved the bartender away as he turned back to Siva and made a small gesture and gently brought the water up to her so she could drink it. His motions were soft and slow, very patient. As much as he wanted to help, he still didn't know much about her. Well, even though that wasn't THAT true, he probably knew her more than anyone else in the world! But he focused too much on small movements and technicalities before coming up with a full image that actual interactions would provide in an easier way. However, he wanted to show to himself that it was simply that he had just selected another target to stalk and this one happened to be interesting. That's what he told himself. It's not that he liked her or... Shaking his head, he focused back on her immediate care. The gray-skinned woman didn't know how long she'd been there for. Time tended to blur when one pounded back as many shots as she had. But things were starting to get a little fuzzy, so she must've had a good amount; she'd built up a tolerance over the years. She had shut out the world around her; in that time span all that mattered was her and the booze. It certainly wasn't her first binge; she did this whenever she felt particularly down, which happened every now and again. She figured it was her screwed-up past. The alcohol also had the side effect of making her bitter. Eventually, if anyone tried to talk to her, she'd just draw the metal cylinder attached to her hip, press the hollow end to that person's chest, and press the little red button, causing the device to activate and bringing a yellow blade of energy springing forth from the hollow end, thereby burning a hole right through the unfortunate individual's chest. The blade was so hot that the wound was cauterized instantaneously. This would, of course, draw looks from the other patrons, but she would just shoot them all a glare and simply tell them she wasn't much of a talker in as sober a voice as she could manage. She was jerked back to reality when someone started waving a glass in her face. She followed the arm holding it, and found the crimson-clad individual who'd been stalking her for the past few days. "Oh, it's you," she said, her words the tiniest bit slurred. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am," she said, mixing up her words (mostly) on purpose. "Isn't the first time I've done this; don't worry. I know how to hold my alcohol." With that, she took the glass of water, set it on the bar, and motioned for the bartender to bring her another shot. Despite knowing the calculatable risk of potentially getting harmed from his interaction. Heck, there were still visible scars from the recent electrocution which severely burned him in a Lichtenburg figure underneath his jacket. Nonetheless, he still took that risk and wasn't really willing to step down once he got this close. Still looking patient, he again waved for the bartender to not come back for the moment as he placed a hand on his targets head to hold her head up and examine her eyes. Though feeling a little flustered since this was physical contact with a person he was stalking or rather supposed to be naturally observing, he wasn't deterred that much despite being so close... As tempted as he was to examine for... the close up features he had already calculated to perfection and should know the exact image of... It would be nice to have confirmation that his image was correct... He peeked at unimportant features of her face a little with a stupid smile on his face to show he was giddy from his correct calculations of course! But this was a mere second before he returned to the matter at hand. Pointing his finger in the air, he moved it across her face to see how she would pick up the movements as well as again examining other things about her... He of course argued with himself that he was only doing this because he wouldn't be physically interacting with her much from here on out, so he wouldn't have this kind of chance again to calculate even tinier details he hadn't thought of. That was the purpose of all this right? Figuring out everything about this mysterious woman without any sources and pure calculations and intellect? Right? The woman realized what was happening. This figure was trying to give her a sobriety test. She could understand why; she HAD been there for a while, downing Scotch at a steady rate. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, however, at the combination of this and the ridiculous expression on their face. She decided to play along, following the figure's finger with her eyes, managing to stay alert and keep up with it. "I'm no lightweight, you know," she said. "I've drank even the most hardened alcoholics under the table." And it was true; she'd gotten into drinking contests with men much bigger than her with worse addictions and won. Granted, the morning after was never fun, but still. She couldn't help appreciate the gesture, though at the same time she was somewhat annoyed. She just wanted to drink her troubles down the drain; couldn't they see that? Or were they just that messed up? She certainly wouldn't have put it past them, given their lack of communication skills. And they still hadn't asked her name. Or given theirs, for that matter. But then again, she hadn't asked. Hmm... Rolling his eyes slightly but accompanied by a soft hearted half smile, Red thought it was simply unnecessary for her to say things since he already knew and calculated for any physical limit of hers. He nonetheless very much appreciated a vocal confirmation though he was confident enough with his skill with numbers. Maybe he just wanted to hear more of her voice though... Feeling somewhat satisfied by the results of the small test, he sat down next to her. Red scooted a little closer so that he could make sure to intervene if there was another problem but rested his head on his shoulder with a rather relaxed posture. It looked cute especially with that goofy smile! Trying again to bring to motion to the water, Red tried to think of the different outcomes of this situation before it happened so that for once he can be properly prepared since this was a physical interaction with his crush-... his target, he meant. A slight shake of the head, Red's face reddened. The woman couldn't help but giggle a bit at the figure's goofy expression. But one one think still bugged her somewhat. Why was this person still here? Did they not know who she was? What she'd done? What she did for a living? How flat-out dangerous it was to just be physically close to her? Or were they just that naive? "Why are you even here?" she asked. "With me, I mean. I'm genuinely curious. Not many people would do something so...brave." Brave was certainly one word for it. Foolish was another. As was suicidal. The woman likely had enough bounties on her head for that to be the case; she'd made more than enough enemies over the years. That was one of the reasons she didn't like to get close to people; she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. At the same time, she didn't want to be hurt by them, like what had happened with that ram faunus earlier. But maybe this person would be different. She just had to peel away at the layers until she got the info she wanted...which was easier said than done, especially while intoxicated. Red's face definitely cheered somewhat from her giggle. Things like moments such as these should be highly measurable. Correct? Yet he felt so... warm from a physical interaction. So loose about it that his thoughts stopped being about numbers and measurements. He had heard her laugh. He did not measure the intensity or how long or anything else about it. He simply heard her laugh. Instantly reaching over to his pocket of his jacket to get his scroll out to eagerly respond to Siva, he stopped suddenly then looked back up at Siva definitely much more pensive and then open his mouth but somewhat held it open as he thought for a moment. His face held an in between warm frown and sad smile. He always wore his expressions on his face like an open book. If only he was around people more often so that they could be able to tell that... but then he wouldn't be as good at hiding. He considered telling her. But Red what do you have to tell her again? But Red, aren't you tired of being alone? But Red, aren't you not alone since stalking a person every now and then is sufficient enough for the loneliness? But Red, don't you want to be understood for once? But Red, isn't it your fault in the first place why you screw up in interactions in person and speaking? But Red, don't you feel content enough as it is with just your intelligence and your numbers? But Red, isn't there something more important than all that? But Red, how can you even try and get someone to understand if talking is so limited and jumbled like this and writing just doesn't get everything across? But Red, do you even know what you want to say? But Red... ...Don't you love her? The woman sat, eagerly awaiting the answer to their question. This was something that genuinely confused her. No one in their right mind would EVER want to be around her, as far as she knew, if not for the hazards that came with such a thing then because of her personality. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Cat got your tongue or something?" Snapping back at attention, Red was a little panicked to give off a not confident response! He needed his confidence, especially here! Therefore he made the split second decision to get his scroll out but in a rush accidentally flipped on a couple magnets on his wrist along with Slyph who reacted to the magnets. Since he was sitting on a normal bar chair was a bar stool with a metallic part and the magnets drawing slightly towards it, movement was provoked and this happened to be a spinning type of stool... It looked a little silly at first, that Red had purposefully decided to spin around looking like a child, but it suddenly increased in speed until Red looked like he was spinning out of control with static around him after every other moment. "DAWWWWHaaaaWAAAAAwaaaaaWWAaa" his panicked yell came in waves as he rotated back and forth as he desperately tried to reach over as best he could to shut off the magnets. The woman's eyes went wide as adrenaline filled her body due to the red-clad figure's antics. She reached out with her Semblance, using her electricity manipulation to stop the spinning, and using the telekinesis aspect of her Semblance to stop the figure along with it. Hopefully the inertia wouldn't lead to any injuries. "Easy," the woman said. "You okay?" The second Siva had used her telekinesis to stop him, Red had also flipped his magnet accidentally clicking it three times one to turn off then accidently repel then fully off. The small burst of repel accompanied by the force of the sudden stop causedhim to spring forward slightly in Siva's arms which since she was reaching out he found it easy to grab onto as he tried to straighten himself out from the speed of the spins. A few moments of breath and a small shake/toss of the head to stop the visual disorientation though the major headache still lingered, Red slightly let go of Siva and started to get up fully away out of respect and almost apologetically. However... it seemed so before Red leaned back in into Siva's side above her shoulder and pressing his lips to her ear. | I like you | The phrase could be determined based on movement of the lips on her ear and small accompanying vibration, since it was not a whisper there was not much breath but still there subtly. This was... similar to how deaf/mute individuals will sometimes press their hands on someone's lips to feel the movement of their lips if theybhad trouble speaking themselves. But... it felt a bit more intimate... Red lingered for a moment longer then broke away, unsure why his heart was racing even though he could have probably determined the reasons why. The woman couldn't help but blush. At the same time, her mind shut down a bit. Sure, it was quiet, but her slightly heightened senses granted by her shark DNA allowed her to hear it. Three words. So small, yet they carried such weight. She'd never thought it possible. And yet, this person had just said it. And the tone implied it was a little more than what they'd let on. How was this possible? She was always so sure she'd be alone, and yet...! How?! And why?! Those questions were first and foremost in her mind. "If you knew who I was," she said, "what I'd done...you wouldn't." With that, she slammed the money she owed for her drinks down on the counter and left, emotions conflicting within her. In the back of her mind, a voice was yelling at her for leaving that figure alone in the bar, but she didn't care. Someone liked her. She didn't want to see them hurt because of it. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:Ship of the Century